Sixty Seconds
by Blondie B. Happy
Summary: "If you had sixty seconds to follow your orders, right a wrong, or save a life, which would you choose?" During the Titan War, Annabeth made the wrong choice and joined with the opposing side. She was the spy, the traitor. Now, she has sixty seconds to do as she was told, or she's dead. But if everyone she loves is already going to die, what's the point in saving herself? Percabeth


**Okay, first, ALL RIGHTS GO TO MY FRIEND, MCKENZIE! You might've heard me talk about her before, and she wrote this GENIUS story, and I just tweaked it a little and changed the plot a bit so that we could post it!**

**Second, this story is gonna be confusing, but not terribly. PM me if you need an explanation. Sorry for typos, ENJOY!**

* * *

Sixty seconds to fix the problems or I was done. That was my job. Simple enough.

"You have a window of opportunity, but it's only sixty seconds long. You go in there, you get the job done, and you get out. You know which ones are default, so take care of them. You don't stop to save your friends, you don't observe anything, you just go. You run like crazy, or you're dead. Do you hear me? Only sixty seconds to fix this mess, or you're gone, and we are not going to wait around. Now go!"

_60_

I jump into the battle, leaving the world of peace and serenity behind. A rush of cold air blows my hair as I enter into a world of hell.

_59_

I see him, only him as he is fighting for his life, for our lives together.

_58_

My legs move quickly, my blade cuts the throat of one monster, and my hidden blade finds the gut of another. The blood spurts out like a leaking faucet and like they said, I move on to the others.

_57_

A sword slashed my cheek, spilling warm crimson over my lips.

_56_

_Aim. Shoot. Kill. _It's been hammered into my head for days. So that's what I do. I pull the bow off of my back and pick an arrow from the quiver. I aim it at one of the monsters. I shoot it swiftly. I don't even stay to see that it's dead, because I know it is.

_55_

We are working together now, him and I side by side. Just like old times before everything got messed up. It was before I spent the countless nights in my room crying for him to be there and stay with me.

_54_

He takes my left flank and I attack one of them, somersaulting over it and stabbing it through the shoulder and into the heart. I yank out and the redness from its body coats my fingers.

_53_

They close in, I take a few arrows and shoot them through beating hearts, and then cleanly cut threw an exposed neck.

_52_

So. Much. Blood.

_51_

"Follow me!" I scream and pull him away from the monsters. He's choking on something and crying out from some type of pain, but we can't stop now because if we do, the sixty seconds will be up.

_50_

My friends are noticed us, especially me, and I hear the screams and curses about how I abandoned them in their time of need. More than almost anything I want to turn around and help them, but I'm with the man I love and he is my priority.

_49_

When you ask yourself what to do, it can tear you up inside. Follow my orders. Right a wrong. Save a life. I can only choose one.

_48_

I was only thinking about his safety now, not my orders nor friends who hated me. As I kept my eye on the outside world, the safe world, he must have noticed something.

_47_

"Watch out!" I turned to him quickly and then he ran in front of me and stopped abruptly.

_46_

Time froze in an instant, ticking like a clock. I released an arrow at the nearby assassin who was apparently sneaking up on us. I squinted watching it pierce his skull I turned to my friend, my dream, my lover.

_45_

I looked at him, his eyes darkened, and my own drifted down to his waist.

_44_

Barely noticeable, a small sharp tip extended from his belly.

_43_

He looked back at me, but it was far away, like he wasn't even here. Then he fell to his knees and I ran up to him, ready to catch his falling body. "Percy… Percy… NO!"

_42_

I touched his skin lightly, then supported his back. "Percy we can fix this, we can, you're not going… you're not leaving me! You promised!" And instantly I'm sucked back years ago to where I promised him that I would never leave, and yet I did. I left him for weeks, but he couldn't leave me forever.

_41_

He coughed, and a trickle of blood crept down his lips. I didn't know what to stop. I couldn't press my hands down to stop the flow because that would jostle the arrow and cause him to hurt even worse.

"Percy, no, Percy don't do this… please don't…"

_40_

He grabbed my hand, placed it over his heart and smiled brightly at me, that Seaweed Brain smile. I blinked back my tears and swallowed a scream. He tried to talk, but it caused pain. His black hair had red in it and his green eyes were glassy.

_39_

He breathed deeply as if having trouble collecting oxygen. "N-nothing…can separate…." He coughed as blood began to fill his lungs; he arched his back in pain and squirmed around. None of the training I had been through had prepared me for this.

_38_

I caressed his cheek. He gulped and opened his mouth, trying to continue. "S-separate our.." He blinked and his eyes shifted slightly.

_37_

"Percy…Percy please!... Don't do this to me." I choked up, my muscles wouldn't listen to me, my mind went blank as I shook him. "Percy… don't leave me." I crouched over his body and unwillingly cried. My tears began to burn my cheeks as I screamed at him, "Percy Wake up! We have to go…"

_36_

"Percy, they're waiting for us, they're so close, get up we can get you help." I laid over top his body and soaked both of us in tears. They were close, but they wouldn't help Percy. Once they heard of what I did, I would be killed for treason.

_35_

"You said you won't die on me! You promised!" I raised my head to the heavens and began to scream. My back arched and I placed my hands over my eyes. I streaked my fingers through my hair stressfully, and the tears only continued, though very short lived.

_34_

"Percy don't do this to me!" I fell to the ground and curled up into a ball. I screamed, it seemed that's all I could do. I screamed and screamed until my throat was dry, I cried until equally the same, but it wouldn't stop.

_33_

My hands shook uncontrollably, I felt like I was just dreaming, and I pulled at my hair. "WAKE UP!"

_32_

_It should have been me_

I rolled over, cradling myself.

_31_

"Annabeth!" Someone called, one of my former friends who probably wanted me dead now. Feet pounded as they skidded up to me with their weapons drawn, but when they say what had happened, they were dropped. Even with the monsters fighting, many came over.

"Oh no…"

_30_

I blinked slightly. One last tear decided to fall from my face, and I let it.

_29_

I felt hands lift me into an embrace.

_28_

My feet wouldn't move, my heart wouldn't thump, my life wouldn't move, not without him.

_27_

"Percy..." I said quietly, repeating it as if in a trance. "Percy… Percy… Percy…"

_26_

"Shh…" some replied to me, but I didn't listen. My head bobbed and my eyes flickered. I didn't feel like doing anything anymore. I felt like every part of me had shut down with death.

_25_

A rush of cold froze my face, and I thought I had died. It was quick, but then I realized someone had poured water on my face.

_24_

"You came back Annabeth." They sounded almost joyful, even with _him_ dead on the ground. They didn't know that I only came back to stop the default monsters that were attacking. I came back to end the lives of the rogues, and if that had meant killing a few of them, I might've done it.

I hated myself.

_23_

They let go of me, thinking I would stand…

I didn't want to.

_22_

I fell down to the ground, with the stone of Olympus underneath my fingers. This was the place that I loved, and I was helping them destroy it.

_21_

And then I stood up and faced him.

_20_

He was being dragged, his head limp and dangling. My heart shattered.

_19_

They left him off to the side, behind a tree that still stood tall. They whispered things and ran back into battle.

_18_

I walked over to him.

_17_

"Percy, I love you so much," I said when I reached his side. It wasn't like he could hear me, but I just had to say it aloud to make sure that it was true.

_16_

I kissed his forehead and my mouth was stained with his blood.

_15_

There were too many regrets and wishes. If I had only had a little more time, I could've made our lives so much better. I could've saved him. My fantasies of us lying together and kissing were gone now. They were the ashes of my heart.

_14_

You will be loved and missed. I kissed him again and looked at his sweet, beautiful face.

_13_

And I walked away to where the pathway was crumbling, and Olympus changed into the other world in a long scary fall.

_12_

Sounds of battled raged on, from both sides. I was the purgatory of the middle. I both sides, good and evil rolled into one. His death was my fault, because maybe if I had never felt him, we would still be together.

_11_

I walked a few more steps until I was walking on air. I heard screams but they didn't matter. They were screams for me, but not from me. My throat was raw and there would be no more talking.

I spent the last few seconds remembering his life and ours together.

_10_

Remembering everything you did,

_9_

Everything you brought to me,

_8_

And everything you had done for us,

_7_

Everyone you saved,

_6_

And you made me think, that every second…

_5_

Of every minute…

_4_

Of everyday…

_3_

Counts…

_2_

And I just wish that I had one more second left with you…

_1_

…_just one…_

* * *

**Well, that was depressing. Anyway, follow McKenzie's FanFiction accounts (That she never gets on:P): xXBambiEyesXx, LegendOfBambi, xParanormalGeniusx!**

**Reviews are loved, and if you submit one, don't just address it to me, but to me AND McKenzie!**

**-BBH**


End file.
